The boy is mine
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Alice eran una pareja estable, en ese momento estaban juntos haciendo la fila para el concierto, hasta que Jones decide traer algo para tomar, todo bien, hasta que claro, unas chicas del instituto empiezan a hablar de Jones cuando se va...delante de Alice. USxFem!UK.


Más fics, si se pregunta dónde está la actualización, está allí, con dos mil palabras de las tres mil que tengo que escribir, lo haré xD

**Pareja:** AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Alice celosa.

Alfred era el típico rockero aficionado a sus bandas, vestido mayormente de negro y la polera era blanca con una bandera estadounidense difuminada, gruesos bototos de cuero y unos pantalones de color mezclilla azabache, el pelo más revuelto de lo usual y unas cuantas pulseras, sin hablar de sus colgantes, la bella princesa que lo acompañaba era su actual novia, Alice, ella no iba tal cuarentona menopáusica como todo el mundo debía pensar por experiencias cercanas a la preparatoria.

Tenía un traje punk, calzas de cebra y un polerón rojo con negro rallado que tenía el cierre algo abierto, dejando ver la polera que traía abajo, completamente negra con un mensaje algo anarquista, suspiró un poco, nunca ha sido una chica poco paciente, pero llevar seis horas allí y quedar en una buena posición para ver el maldito concierto no era algo que emocionaría a cualquiera.

–¿Tienes sed, Alice? –le sonrió tiernamente el norteamericano, culebreando sus manos por el cuello blanco y desnudo que llevaba la muchacha, ya que se había agarrado el pelo en una trava rojiza que al norteamericano le parecía coqueta e insinuante.

–Mnngh, creo…–se atrevió a decir.

–Iré a comprar algo para tomar ¿bien? te encargo el puesto, preciosa…–

–No me digas preciosa…–frunció la boca, acción que le pareció adorable a Jones.

–¿Pastelito? –

–Sólo vete…–

–No sin mi beso…–susurró uniendo los labios con la muchacha, quien correspondió el beso, incluso profundizándolo con esas manos delicadas que se colaban en su espalda.

El americano sonrió sutilmente mientras le dejaba salir, suspiró, siempre conseguía encantarla de alguna u otra manera, se cruzó de brazos y fue cuando escuchó el comentario no bien disimulado de unas chicas detrás suyo, a tres personas de distancia, las miró de reojo, eran alumnas de su mismo instituto, ni siquiera sabía que les gustaba la banda.

–Oh, el que iba allí era Alfred ¿no? –afirmó una con un tono coqueto.

–Sí, shit, se veía sensualísimo con esa chamarra…–

–Totalmente, hasta lo drogaría para que me violara…–rió con gracia.

Alice suspiró con fuerza, llevándose las manos a las sienes, haría como si no escuchó eso, siempre tenía que escucharlo, su hombre por así decirlo, era muy cotizado, después de todo, era uno de los mejores atletas, animado y sociabilizaba con todo el mundo, hasta el club de ajedrez tenía buenas migas con él, se ahogó el comentario y siguió esperándolo.

Pero las muy perras siguieron hablando.

–Pero está con la estirada de Alice…–

–¿La rata de biblioteca? ¡bromeas! –

–Sí sí…–susurró con burla una. –Pero verás como Jones pronto se aburrirá, le quitará lo virgen y la bota, es lógico…–susurró.

Se rieron ruidosamente, Alice empezó a apretar los dientes, ella era tranquila, lo era, sólo tenía que respirar y hacer como si fueran las mujeres sin cerebro promocionadas de la tele hablando.

–Y luego será nuestro, ya lo verás amiga…–

–Claro, nos lo turnaremos… –

Y Alice explotó, no por los comentarios de que era una rata de biblioteca, podían decir cualquier cosa acerca de ella, no le importaría, pero no sobre Alfred… ¿turnárselo? ¿qué se creían esas perras? ¿qué Alfred era un juguete? chistó con la boca, le pidió amablemente al sujeto de pelo morado fosforescente de adelante que le cuidara el puesto.

–Hola, Marlen y Michelle… –sonrió sutilmente, demostrando elegancia.

–A-Alice…–dijeron las dos juntas, haciéndose las tontas -en realidad eran tontas-.

–¿Así que se compartieran a Alfred verdad? ¿quién se queda con el brazo? ¿tú Marlen… o quizás tú, Michelle? –susurró con seriedad.

Ahora guardaban silencio, mientras mantenían una risa nerviosa.

–No soy muy de amenazas, estoy muy ocupada jugando con mis ratas en el escritorio y en la biblioteca como ya saben. Pero les advierto algo, Alfred… es mío, sólo mío, no me gusta usar mi poderes para esto, pero si veo que siguen tocando o mirando a mi hombre, haré como presidenta estudiantil que las saquen del instituto, recuérdenlo, the boy is mine…–

La muchacha se dio media vuelta, mientras las muchacha miraban con algo de recelo a Alice, ella nunca es conflictiva ni peleadora, pero era una mujer, una mujer que estaba enamorada, no podía quedarse cobardemente a escuchar como trataban de violar a su Alfred con las palabras, porque si por fin tenía algo a lo que amar, quería conservarlo, protegerlo.

Ese chico era sólo suyo.

Alfred regresó con un par de bebidas minutos después.

–¿Te divertiste Alice? –susurró suavemente deslizando de nuevo su mano por el cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento a la inglesa.

La chica no respondió, afirmándose primero en los torneados brazos del americano, y luego, obligarlo a bajar a su altura por las manos que le recorrieron el cuello, Jones sonrió mientras esos labios se posaban en los suyos, posesivos, celosos, Alice rara vez se ponía así, el estadounidense se rió un poco ¿qué le hacía pasado a Kirkland haciendo la fila? la chica abrió los ojos entremedio del beso, y por arriba del hombro del norteamericano levantó uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, levantando el dedo del corazón, el de al medio para ser exacta. Las muchachas le miraron envidiosas y molestas, pero ella sólo se rió para adentro besando al americano nuevamente.

Porque ella había creado otro cuento de hada, uno de una chica sencilla, estudiosa y educada, pero cuando le tocan a su príncipe, hasta el más cruel dragón o la vieja bruja más estirada sale literalmente a zancadas arrancando de ella.

**N.A: **Awww, Alice puede ser ruda cuando se lo propone, y más cuando por fin encontró al chico de sus sueños, así que no le miren mucho a su gordito rockero, ya tiene dueña. En fin, espero les gustara :D


End file.
